Electronic devices may include displays to present information to users. Display thickness may affect overall thickness of electronic devices, and thinner displays may therefore be used to form thinner electronic devices. In addition, electronic devices may be subject to damage caused by drops or other unintentional handling of electronic devices. Such damage may include damage to displays, such as cracking, shattering, and the like. Displays may also affect other aspects of electronic devices. For example, lighting components may output light that is visible through various portions of a device housing, which may be undesirable and negatively impact viewability of the display.
The detailed description is set forth with reference to the accompanying drawings. The drawings are provided for purposes of illustration only and merely depict example embodiments of the disclosure. The drawings are provided to facilitate understanding of the disclosure and shall not be deemed to limit the breadth, scope, or applicability of the disclosure. The use of the same reference numerals indicates similar, but not necessarily the same or identical components. Different reference numerals may be used to identify similar components. Various embodiments may utilize elements or components other than those illustrated in the drawings, and some elements and/or components may not be present in various embodiments. The use of singular terminology to describe a component or element may, depending on the context, encompass a plural number of such components or elements and vice versa.